Family Game Night XMen Style
by NATFreak
Summary: For a friend on her birthday. See what happens when Rose and Logan are in charge of the mansion for the night while the goody two shoes are out. One thing's for sure, chaos will ensue. Lose, Romy, and Kurtty.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men just Rose and the words below.

**A/N: For one of my best friends on her birthday, I have written this little one shot: Family Game Night X-Men style :D. Full of chaos, mayhem, and, yes, some romance. So sit back, enjoy, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NIGHTCRAWLER'S SHADOW. Here goes.**

"Ha! I caught you Katzchen!" declared Kurt as he leapt down from a tree and landed on the young, brunette Shadowcat. He had meant to simply grab her by the waist, but Kitty had attempted to evade the elf as they collided onto the ground. Kurt now lay on top of her, their faces mere inches apart.

"Well, like, congratulations Fuzzy." She laughed, her beautiful brown eyes shown, her cheeks lightly flushed from exercise as she smiled up at him. "You, like, finally caught me. So, like, what do you want to do now?"

Kurt, as a reply, leaned in closer until their lips were mere a mere breath's apart before he closed the distance. Kitty kissed him back, pressing her body closer to his, loving the way his blue furred skin felt against hers. With Kurt she felt whole, safe.

"And here I was wondering where you two were." mused a familiar voice, making the two teenagers spring apart and jump to their feet. Rose Silverstone was leaning casually against a tree a few feet away from them, her arms crossed across her chest. "Just a little friendly advice, you might want to go somewhere a little more private next time, but that's just my opinion."

"D-Did you need somezzing vrom us, Frau Rose?" asked Kurt, light blush had spread onto his cheeks, making his fur turn purple.

"Well, to be honest, part of me was just wondering where you two were." The silver cheetah replied with a teasing smile.

"And ze ozzer part of you?" asked Kurt patiently.

"I thought I'd let you guys know that Storm, Hank, and the professor are off meeting a new mutant that Cerebro detected; and Emma and Scott are going out on a date tonight. So, Rem proposed that we have a little fun," she told them. "while the goody two-shoes are out."

"You mean like a party?" asked Kitty.

"More like a… family game night, but yeah." Her mentor shrugged, straightening up as she turned to head back into the Institute. "If you want to join, we'll be in the living room at 8."

"We'll, like, be there." Kitty called after her before she turned back to Kurt. "And she's, like, one to talk. I see her and Mr. Logan, like, making out in the hallway all the, like, time."

Kurt smiled as he wrapped his spaded tail around her waist, pulling her close to him. He placed his left hand on her cheek making Kitty smile as she leaned up and kissed him which he returned then broke apart.

"Though, with only Rose and Mr. Logan here to, like, watch over us and the mansion," the brunette mused.

"Zings are going to get crazy." nodded Kurt with a grin. "Zis should make out to be one hell of a party."

"It should, like, be something alright." agreed Kitty. "One thing's for sure though."

"And vhat's zat Katzchen?" he asked her as she turned to him with a knowing smile.

"All hell's gonna break loose."

~ Family Game Night X-Men Style~

"So, mon amies, what game shall we play first?" asked Remy LeBeau cheerfully. Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Rose, and Logan were gathered around him and the assortment of games the Cajun had found. "What about Twister? Rose cher, you seem like someone who would excel at Twister."

"Really? And how do you figure that Rem?" inquired the silver cheetah, raising a golden eyebrow.

"Remy's seen you dance cher." He reminded her. "You're really flexible."

Rose flushed slightly, but smiled at the comment. "Alright, you're on Cajun."

"Excellent." Remy smiled back as he looked at the others. "Who else wants to play?"

In the end, everyone agreed to play except Wolverine.

"Aw, come on Wolverine." begged Gambit like a little kid, his arm slung over Rogue's shoulders. "Play. It will be fun."

"No thanks. I'm not the close up and personal type." Logan replied making Rose snort. "Somethin' funny Goldilocks?"

"Yeah. I would never have pegged the mighty Wolverine as a chicken when it came to a little game of Twister." She replied shrugging. "Or maybe you're just scared of getting your butt kicked."

"Yeah, right. _That's _why." He snorted back, rolling his eyes.

"Then, come on." She said. "And here I was thinking you would jump at the chance to play Twister with me. With your dirty mind and all."

"Huh? Oh, good point." He murmured after a moment of thought.

"See?" Rose laughed. "So, you in or not Devil-horns?"

"Yeah, I'm in." The wolverine surrendered.

"Well played cher." winked Gambit as he set out the mat and spinner. "Alright mon amies, let's see who the last mutant standing will be, shall we?"

Everything was going fine until Rose had to move her foot from one side of the mat to the other, making it turn at an awkward angle. The silver cheetah cried out as she rolled out from under everyone to assess her ankle.

"Rose, you okay?" asked Kitty who had phased through everyone to check on her mentor. "What, like, happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." Rose muttered. _Damn, if Hank was here I'd know for sure._

"Here, let me see." said Logan as he walked over and knelt in front of her.

"What, you know about twisted ankles?" she asked in surprise. "Even with your healing ability and all."

"I've been around people who don't have a healin' ability my whole life, or what I can remember of it anyway." He told her as he took her left foot gently in his right hand, taking her sock off with his left. He then massaged her foot with both hands, checking for any breaks.

"Ow." murmured Rose.

"Yeah, sorry Goldilocks. Yer ankle's twisted." He assessed, still holding her foot though no longer massaging it. "Half-pint, phase down to the infirmary and get one o' those ace bandages Hank keeps down there."

Kitty nodded, phasing through the floor as Kurt came over.

"Good timin' elf. Go get an ice pack from the kitchen would ya?" Kurt nodded as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, watch the tail, mon amie." Remy called out. He was spread out over the board with Rogue stretched over him. "Remy is in a precarious situation here."

"You gonna give up then swamp rat?" teased Rogue.

"Non. Actually Remy was thinking of making things a little more interesting." Gambit replied, turning his head as much as he could, flashing her a smile.

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"If cher wins, Remy will be her servant for a month. And if Remy wins," He said, still flashing his mischievous smile. "then Remy gets a kiss from cher."

"Remy, that's dangerous!" Rogue argued, her cheeks flushed at the thought. "You know what happens when someone touches my skin."

"Remy will take his chances. Besides," he argued back, his tone turning serious. "Remy trusts Rogue more than anyone. So, is it a deal?"

Rogue bit her lower lip for a moment then sighed. "Fine. Deal."

"You know," commented Rose as Logan picked her up and placed her in a recliner as Kitty and Kurt came back in with an ace bandage and an ice pack. "for some reason I find it oddly ironic that Rogue is the one on top."

"Really?" replied Rogue with a smirk. "Cause I find it fitting."

Rose smirked back as Logan wrapped up her foot and placed the ice bag on top. "Thanks Devil-horns."

He straightened up, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead as they heard a body hit the floor and Rogue cursing. "Heh, looks like the Cajun won after all."

"Looks like it." Rose agreed, keeping her cat-like eyes on Logan. She tilted her head back a little; reading her mind Wolverine leaned down to kiss her, this time on the lips.

"No fair swamp rat." complained Rogue as she stood up. "You cheated."

"A win's a win cher." The Cajun grinned as he strode up her, pushing her hair back. "And now, Remy believes you owe him a kiss cher."

"I don't want to hurt you Rem." Rogue whispered, but she could not help herself being pulled closer to him until their lips were a centimeter apart.

"You won't." He assured her as he kissed her passionately, but quickly. "See? I'm fine."

"But I'm not." complained Rose.

"Ya will be, in a couple weeks." Logan told her as she glared at him. "Just tellin' ya the truth Goldilocks."

"I know. I know." She sighed.

"You know what would make you feel better cher?" said Remy as he and Rogue walked over to them. Remy bent down and picked up a bottle of beer as he passed the coffee table and held it out to the silver cheetah.

"Beer?" Rose looked unconvinced.

"Yeah. It will kill the pain instantly."

"I don't know." She murmured. "I've never had beer, or any alcohol before."

"Just trust me cher." The Cajun smiled reassuringly as Rose took the bottle.

"Are ya sure about this swamp rat?" murmured Logan. "We have no idea what will happen if Goldilocks gets drunk."

"That's half the fun Wolverine." Remy winked. "And here Remy was thinking you would jump at the chance to see how Rose would act when she's drunk."

Logan said nothing, for he **was **curious, as Rose took a swig of beer which actually he had gotten for himself.

"So, what do you think cher?" inquired Gambit.

"Kinda gross." She murmured as she took another swig.

~ Half an Hour Later ~

"Hey, I got an idea." announced Rose holding her second beer in one hand as she leaned flirtatiously on Logan's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Wii box with me Devil-horns."

"Ya wanna box with yer ankle all messed up?" he replied, not facing her.

"Sure, why not." She shrugged, her lips tracing the outline of his ear making him flush slightly. "Please Devil-horns?"

"Yer drunk Goldilocks." He told her simply, still not facing her. "And only after 1 and a half beers too. Must be that fast metabolism of yours."

"So what if I'm drunk?" she purred, slurring her words slightly. "Please Devil-horns? Pretty please?"

"Fine." He sighed as he, Rem, and Kurt moved the couch out of the way and he tossed her a pair of real gloves.

_He thinks I mean actual boxing. You know sometimes Logan can be so cute. Fine if he wants to real box, then we'll real box. _Rose took off her jacket, throwing it on the couch, and put on the gloves as she took a stance. "Well, come on then."

"Wait!" interrupted Remy, suddenly excited. "We need to set some rules first. Let's say that after each round both fighters have to take a swig of beer. Also, anything goes."

"Anything goes, huh?" smirked Rose. "Sounds like my kind of fight."

~ Next Morning ~

"I assure you, Warren, that the Institute is a fine place for young mutants, such as yourself, where they can learn to control their gifts." Charles Xavier was saying as he, Storm, Hank, and a newcomer, Angel, strolled up the front pathway to the mansion where they met up with Emma and Scott. "Ah, Emma, Scott, this is Warren who will be staying with us. Warren, may I introduce Scott Summers and Emma Frost, they, like Storm and myself, are teachers here at the school."

"Nice to meet you." greeted Angel as he turned to Charles. "How many teachers do you have Professor?"

"Six. The other two are," he replied as they entered the mansion and Xavier stopped suddenly. "inside."

"Charles, what's…" asked Emma as she also stopped and groaned. "Tell me they didn't."

"Yes, apparently they did." murmured the professor as he turned and wheeled himself into the living room. Kurt and Kitty were curled up in the recliner fast asleep while Rose and Logan were asleep on the couch; Rem and Rogue were on the floor leaning up against it which no one would have thought twice about since the room was clean, except that there were two telepaths in the room that could read their minds.

_Well, well, well. _thought Emma, smirking despite herself. _Looks like they had an interesting night._

Xavier coughed making the six mutants groan though they did not wake up. "It seems we missed quite a party."

At the sound of the professor's voice, the six mutants startled awake and stood up or, in Rose's case, sat up.

"Welcome home guys." The silver cheetah greeted them with a warm smile though she suffered from a nasty hangover. _Ugh, lesson learned. I am never drinking alcohol again._

"No, you most certainly are not, dear Rose." Xavier told her aloud, making her cringe while the others grinned sheepishly.

"Forgot you lived with telepaths huh?" noted Frost as they looked away guiltily. The blond bit off a laugh and turned to Rogue. "Mind if I see that video you took last night?"

"What vid…" began Rose then groaned. "Rogue, you didn't?"

"Yes she did and it's gone viral too." Emma replied as Rogue shrugged and handed her phone over to the blond telepath who watched it with the other adults. "My, my. Who knew you were a flirty drunk, Rose. You also kicked Wolverine's butt with a twisted ankle and drunk."

"Hey for the record, Goldilocks fought dirty." defended Logan.

"Yes I can see that." replied Emma as Rose flushed bright red.

"'A win's a win.'" She shrugged, quoting Remy from earlier. "Besides, anything goes when you have family game night X-men style."

**A/N: And there you have it a cute little one shot for my bff Shadow on her bday. Happy Birthday girl! Hope you liked it! Til next time: read, review, and show the love!**


End file.
